


Dreaming of You

by Ashtheshortstack



Series: Kyoru Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: But it's mostly cuddling, Day 2: Dream, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kyoru Week, Kyoru Week 2020, Little bit of angst sprinkled, Mentions of Kyoko and Kyo's mother, Prompt Fic, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: Tohru needs some comfort after dreaming of her mother.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: Kyoru Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957645
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Dreaming of You

Kyo laid on his futon, absolutely exhausted. Being in their last few months of school was tiring, especially when it involved figuring out their futures. Another parent teacher conference would be coming up soon. 

He was still unsure about his future. Of course, he wanted Tohru to be a part of it. That wasn’t the big decision. Kyo found himself torn between getting ready to take over Kazuma’s dojo eventually or do something new. He’d considered going to a new place. But was hesitant because he didn’t want to pressure Tohru into coming along. 

Kyo was shocked out of his thoughts when he heard a few tiny raps at this door. Sitting up, he yanked the blanket away before moving to open the door. He was shocked to see Tohru standing there, eyes heavy. There wasn’t anyone else he suspected to see… but Kyo was taken aback by her sadness. It was easy for him to read Tohru. Something was definitely bothering her. 

Leaning forward, she pressed her forehead to his chest. “I had a dream about Mom…” she murmured. 

Sighing, he suddenly understood. He gingerly placed a hand on the back of her head. “Was it bad?” 

“No…” she shook her head. “I just miss her.” 

Kyo pressed his nose into her hair. “I… I miss her too.” 

Tohru sniffled at that and he wound his arms around her. Despite his guilt over what happened to Kyoko, Tohru forgiving him meant a lot. Even if at first he had purposely rejected her because he thought he was protecting her, she still forgave him anyway. For every mistake he made. He hoped that wherever Kyoko ended up… she did end up forgiving him. It  _ would  _ be his luck that his girlfriend’s mother haunted him as a vengeful spirit. But he wouldn’t blame Kyoko if she did haunt him. He did deserve it. 

“I wish--I wish I could’ve seen you with her. I’m sure she liked you.” 

He gave a half-hearted chuckle into her hair. “She may have liked me well enough. Your mom helped me a lot. She was a mother when I needed one.” 

Tohru hummed in reply, nuzzling closer to his chest. “May I… May I come lay with you?” 

Blinking, he reared back while keeping his hands on her shoulders. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes. Please.” 

When they curled up on his futon, Tohru snuggled beneath his chin. He loved this. Loved being able to hold her in every way. Every single day he got to spend with her, he didn’t think he deserved it. 

Gathering his courage, Kyo cupped her cheek, making Tohru gaze up at him. Her brown eyes were so full of sadness. He wanted nothing more than to take it away. To heal her heart that ached. Kyo knew he could never replace Kyoko, but he could be there for her in times she needed it, just like her mother once did. For Tohru. And for him. 

Kyo rubbed his thumb across her cheek, smiling lightly before brushing the digit along her lips. Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you, Tohru.” 

“I love you, too,” she murmured. Her eyes were drooping, heavy from crying he was sure. 

“She’s always here, ya know. Your mom hears everything you say to her. Both of them are there--your dad too.” 

Tohru smiled at him, her eyes fluttering back open for a moment. “Thank you… She’s here for you too. I can feel it.” 

Kyo’s lips twitched at that as he resisted a small smile. As much as he wanted to believe that, he doubted Kyoko would actually forgive his selfish decision. Especially since he was stupid enough to fall in love with her daughter after fucking up so badly. He just hoped she didn’t hate him. There were so many fond memories with Kyoko that he treasured.

He hugged her tighter, pressing Tohru to his chest. “I hope you’re right.” 

Tohru’s arms wrapped around him. “I’m so silly. I have so many things to be grateful for… like you and Yuki, my friends, and the rest of the Sohmas. But I always want more. I always want her to be here for it all. Isn’t that so selfish?” 

“Hey,” Kyo muttered into her hair. “I told you--you can be as selfish as you want with me. I know I said some stupid things that day, but that’s still true. You’re allowed to want your mother here. Hell, I miss my own sometimes.” 

Her fingers dug into his nightshirt with those words. “Do you wish your mother was here, Kyo?” 

Humming, he really considered the thought. “I--I just want to know why. I know the Sohmas treated her terribly… but they treated her so badly because I was the cat. I guess… I just wonder if she blames me.” 

“No,” Tohru said, shaking her head. “You were so young. You didn’t ask to be the cat, surely she knew that.” 

“I hope you’re right…” he sighed, petting her hair. “Get some more sleep. I’ll be here.” 

She gave a small hum in response, relaxing against him. Kyo really did hope Tohru was right. Maybe, wherever his mother was, she really didn’t blame him. Letting his eyes drift closed, Kyo took in the feeling of Tohru cuddled against him and hoped for sweet dreams to come for both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff and hurt/comfort mix.
> 
> [tumblr](https://ashtheshortstack.tumblr.com)


End file.
